This invention relates generally to radar systems, and more particularly, to a multistatic radar system that can be used to determine the coordinates of real targets.
Conventional monostatic radars have been traditionally employed to detect and track targets, such as aircraft. Normally these radars are limited to line-of-sight tracking above ground clutter. Further limitations such as cost, power consumption, manning, and terrain preclude use in many desireable locations. The over-the-horizon backscatter (OTH-B) radar has been developed to detect aircraft at long ranges, such as several thousand miles beyond the line-of sight, but the high cost and the tremendous power consumption of this system severely limits its wide spread use. Further, this system requires a very complex and costly computer system to calculate multiple doppler returns to find real targets. This radar has a receiver site distantly located, hundreds of miles, from the transmitter site. The antennae used are fixed and beam steering is accomplished electronically to cover the desired area of interest.
To accurately locate targets, a multistatic radar system employing a plurality of receivers and transmitters can be used. This system has either a pulse-echo or a phase comparison mode to obtain target information, and is normally limited to line-of-sight targets because ghost targets formed would overburden tracking equipment.
There currently exists, therefore, the need for a multistatic radar system capable of detecting a plurality of targets and deghosting false targets. The present invention is directed toward statisfying that need.